Drunk Seto
by Mrs.sethkaiba101
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba had a clever idea one Saturday Morning...what if he got Seto drunk! Bad Idea Mokie...BAD BAD Idea...


It was a typical day in Domino City. It was warm, sunny, and breezy, and Mokuba Kaiba has absolutely NOTHING to do. He sighs sadly, his big brother was still apparently working…how exciting and new! The boy turned on the TV anxious for any ideas, but apparently, today was NOT his day, for that was on were many many commercials of people getting drunk. Mokuba stared at the TV screen. A plan began to formulate in his head. What if he got big brother drunk? Mokuba grinned wickedly. That was going to be exciting. With that in set off in search of alcohol.

It was not hard to find alcohol when you're a billionaire, for all you do is go to the nearest servant and propose, "but me the strongest alcohol content possible" and leave. Three seconds later, with out question, a large bottle of brandy is placed on the desk. Mokuba grinned, servants were SO useful, really…

The clever Mokuba Kaiba went in search of Big Brothers favorite coffee mix. The problem was, to reach it. Coffee was usually placed high above in tall cabinets, not reachable for little guys like Mokuba. This is another reason why Mokie loved servants

It was ready! Two pounds of sugar, half a glass of coffee, and an incredible amount of brandy. Personally, Mokuba could vomit at the smell, but oh heck, with his brother's taste; it will be his new favorite exotic drink.

Now it was time to put the plan into action.

Mokuba crept silently into Big Brothers office, he was in there, Mokie was for sure, he could hear the sound of typing along with angry mutters about stupid workers coming from the brass door.

One hand clutching the mug, the other some napkins, Mokuba put on the best and most innocent look he could manage, and set out to make Big brother drunk.

The door was rather squeaky, despite being a billionaire, with gravity defying trenchcoat; Seto Kaiba could not spend ten bucks to fix a door. How this man is a genius many did wonder.

Seto Kaiba looked up from his work to see his little brother.

"Hey Seto" Mokie smiled, his puppy look still on. Seto sent a small curious look his way; Mokuba noticed his brother's eyes trailing down the mug. He quickly held it out, "Big brother?" Mokie began, praying to god Seto won't smell anything, "I made you coffee, your favorite" he said, trying to make his act completely generous.

Seto smiled at his younger brother, and bent down to take the mug from him. He stared at the bubbling goo inside the mug. Different scents told the CEO of the ingredients, "Mokuba…" he began, trying not to sound too accusing, "is there by any chance PowerAde sugar and BERT MANS BRANDY in here?" he asked, voice slightly reaching maximum height.

Mokie seemed to pale considerably, but kept a rather straight face. "BIG BROTHER" he gasped "how could you! Why would I ever put that stuff in YOUR drink? It's just a new recipe I found on line, please try it" adding the Bambi eyes for full effect, he could see Seto's eye twitching with anticipation.

Seto groaned, puppy pout, he managed to master, but the Bambi eyes? Seto moaned inwardly, get ready stomach, before taking the mug to his lips, and chugging the whole drink down.

Mokuba stared curiously as his brother took big gulps from the drink, "ehh Seto, you ok?" he questioned once his big brother finished the last drop.

Seto smiled, and bobbed his head happily, "got any mooore?" he questioned, slurring all his words together

WAIT BACK UP

SETO SMILED?

WOW!

Seto Kaiba had continued to bob his head happily. Suddenly, his face frowned. He looked at the current trenchcoat he was wearing and frowned

Mokuba stared, 'uh oh, this was not the effect the drink was suppose to have' and stared at Seto

And he stared

And stared

And stared

Kaiba giggled, "ooh staring contest!"

And stared

And stared

And stared

Mokuba groaned in frustration. A hyper-active brother WAS not what he needed, all he wanted to loosen Seto up a bit, but even the great CEO's mind can be affected by Mokuba's sugary not suitable for children's drink.

Seto pouted, "awww you win", then, he got up from his chair, "Little brother, I gonna SURPRISE Ya!"

With that, the CEO rushed like a Joey when he saw a sandwich to his own bedroom.

Mokuba ran

And ran

And ran

However, by the time he reached Seto's room, it was closed.

He waited

And waited

And waited

And then, the door opened. Seto Kaiba stepped out… a new man.

Seto Kaiba was wearing leather pants, a see through stripper shirt, and apparently Mai's cowboy boots. "Introducing" Seto Kaiba began, and began to hum a little, "ba ba ba baaa" he paused, as if waiting for a drumroll, however, Mokuba' Jaw was still on the ground so that was missed.

"SEXY KAIBA" Setoo hollered, causing several servants to stare unblinking at their boss. The girls however, only blushed and giggled, while all the guys had one thought, 'only thing that could make his this happy is…he got laid…'


End file.
